


Fire and Ice

by unikora (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Dominant Masochism, Dorks in Love, Illusions, In a way, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic Has Conseqences, Magical Healing Cock, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, References to Monster Fucking, Some dubious consent, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, in later chapters bryn makes an illusory cock and fucks domme, like connects it to the nerves in his own body, magical healing, magical sex, mind blown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unikora
Summary: Bryn has been working as a an "Extra Exotic Dancer" at the Magic themed club Hexxx for three years as an illusion spinner, and even as he hides his transition from his boss has never felt dissatisfied with the work.  He loves his craft, he loves to dance, and he loves having health care he wouldn't get at another club.  He even has fun with some of the personal clients.Then he meets a man who sees right through his illusions.  Literally.~ * ~Dominique Blanc-Hernandez's life is simple, by now.  Work on one of the most prestigious magical healing teams in the country.  A roommate he likes, even if he can afford to live alone.  The occasional night of blood and gore.  Using his Fire for good, and not touching people ever unless he plans to heal them, as touching people in general tends to do that and healing people without their consent is terribly illegal.  He plans to live as simply as he does now for the rest of his life.Then, in a haze of accidentally overused magic, he does touch someone.  A lot.  And he keeps popping up.  And for some reason, the boy still likes him!
Relationships: Dominique Blanc-Hernandez/Bryn O'Leary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpire/gifts).



> okay okay okay so this project is my... "wow i hold my writing to really high standards which is why my output is so slow. I'm going to write short chapters, only do a super rough edit, and post them for the world to enjoy so I can have something out there"
> 
> this is my first time trying to portray a trans character. i am painfully cis. I have done a good deal of research and think I am capable of a tasteful enough rep, and like... idk I want more trans rep in my gay porn don't @ me so I'm writing it. I apologise if I get something like... oof. please don't yell at me, i'm doing my best.
> 
> also not going for a realistic depiction of sex work bc it works better for the plot
> 
> gifting this to goldenempire not bc i know them but because i admire them. you're great

Bryn checked his makeup for about the millionth time that hour, inspecting his mascara and blush for any sign of fallibility.It was a worthless exercise, of course: a year of testosterone had masculinized his face, but not so profoundly that it would show through makeup, long, long illusory hair, and a bit of tinkering to his dropping voice.He didn’t _look_ like a man in a dress, even if he knew he was.

Good.He quite wanted to keep his job, and Hexxx didn’t hire male dancers.Jaze was far too proud of his _golden girls_ for that.Not even if the boy who wished to be employed by the most reputable club for workers with Abilities was extremely talented at creating _illusions that could touch you_ , consistently without running the risk of Freeze from simple acts of Magic, or even impressive ones if he was smart about it, and had no problem pretending to be a girl if the client wanted it, as illusions for that sort of thing were so easy, and—

“Maya.Maya.You’re fretting again.Don’t worry so much.You look as beautiful as always.”

Bryn turned to look up, up, up at the golden skinned woman who had spoken to him.He’d always wanted to be that tall, no matter how much Heidi complained that being 6’4” was _not_ fun in the _slightest._ Bryn had always liked the Amazonian warrior look, personally, though Heidi hated it when people called her that.

_That implies a lot of muscle.I’m tall, but I’m smooth curves from top to bottom.I’m far more of a Goddess than a warrior, little Polar.I burn as brightly as the sun._

“I know, I know.I’m just always worried about my hair.It’s not a hard illusion, now that I’ve got it solid, but I always worry it’ll stop looking like _hair._ ”Brynn lied.“Anyways, I’ll never be as beautiful as you, Heidi.”

“Don’t flatter her.Her ego’s big enough already.”Another voice called from across the room.

“Oh, shut up, Jynn.”Heidi retorted, but grinned.“I mean, what is that outfit?Are you dressed as a slutty witch?”

“I am a slutty witch.Want me to cast some spells on you?Cool you down a few notches?”

They all laughed, and Heidi put one hand on her hip.“Maybe.What magics do you hold under that silk veil?”

“No spellcasting before opening, Jynn.You know better.” 

The masculine voice of their employer shocked all of them out of their levity, and Bryn found himself standing at attention like a solider.Jaze did not strike the most imposing figure, especially next to Heidi, He was dirty blonde, hazel eyed, not too much taller than Bryn’s five feet, and wearing street clothes.On his left hand there was a single silver band of braided metal.But there was something in his voice that always set Bryn on edge. 

“Of course not.We were just joking.”Jynn, who evidently did not feel the same degree of reverence to her employer, threw a ball of paper at him.It missed.“Where’s Miranda?”

“Late, as usual.I’ll talk to her again.”Jaze sighed.“Ashly is helping Marco ready the bar.We’ll be good to go in about three hours.It’s a Monday night so it won’t be too crazy out there.Just take it easy and make some tips.There’s always men if there’s booze and pretty girls.Now, now, stop sitting around.You’re dressed like a nun, Maya.”

Bryn shrugged and opened the closet.“Any requests, _Master_ Jaze?”

“Crop top, booty shorts.Give yourself your red hair and I’ll have you work the pole most of the night, unless someone requests you in particular.Mr.Quincy will be dropping by at around eight for the usual.Jynn, you’ll be a shot girl for most of the night, so you might want to pick some more comfortable shoes so I don’t here you bitching later.Heidi, you’ll be our Exclusive for the night.You Cool enough for that?”

“Yeah, I’m fine for some flashy shows.Who for?”

“There’s a corporate group coming.Never understood why people bring their companies to strip clubs, but I’m not complaining.Japanese.Said they wanted our biggest girl.Oh, Maya—Not that croptop.The black.”

Bryn rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt over his head, dropping the purple fabric on the floor.Jaze didn’t stare, just barked orders at Miranda when she came in the door.Bryn had never thought red hair suited his complexion, but _Master_ knew best.

Jaze hated it when people called him that.

Work was… work.Normal.The present breeze of an illusion wrapping around him as he danced, picking up bills from the edge of the stage and drawing them closer.Just colorful sparkles, a few tendrils of mist: nothing flashy enough that would leave him too Cool to give something better to Mr. Quincy.He just danced, ran his fingers through his hair, and by sheer force of Ice refused to hear the cat calls.Working as a stripper at a club with a more… illegal side act was not a glamorous profession, but it was better than where he’d started.He even had health care.

But eventually the fun of the pole came to an end as Miranda tapped the stage and mouthed _Mister Quincy_ with too much drama.Bryn hated to hate on his coworkers, he really did, but Miranda was a bit of a dumb cow.The only one of Jaze’s Golden Girls without a criminal record, though.So maybe she was the wiser one, if nothing else.

Now it was just pleasing Mr. Quincy.

He was not a difficult client, nor a rude one, just particular and affluent.If there was not a person like Byrn on the premises he would not dream of placing his feet on the filthy ground of commoners that attended Hexxx.However, there were not many people who could conjure fantasies both physical and tactile, and like all gentlemen Mr. Quincy had ungentlemanly tastes.It was in the job description.

Bryn disappeared through a usually locked door, pretending not to hear Ashly’s feminine moaning from another one of the small rooms used for these purposes, and made a note to remind Jaze again to get soundproofing.The hallway itself was minimalist, but the room in which he met Mr. Quincy was anything but: Black walls and ceiling, and bedspread, all lit by candles (electric, but with flickering effects for ambiance.)Bryn kneeled down below the portly man that had called for him and smiled.

“So what am I today, Mr. Quincy?”

“A slime, as we discussed a few weeks back.Can I test the consistency?”

“Of course.I made up a few variations that seemed to fit what you were talking about, which I can show you.I warn you the liquid physics will be far from perfect on a substance like this, but it should be satisfactory.Color?”

“Blue.”

Bryn nodded and closed his eyes, reaching for those illusions conjured before.A wet substance covered her hand, shimmering in the low lighting, and Quincy ran a finger through it, humming to himself.

“Too runny.Still too runny.That’s good—Just a bit less sticky.More sticky than that. _Perfect._ ”He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, grinning.“It tastes like blue candy, too.That’s a nice touch.You can make a whole woman out of this stuff?”

“Indeed I can.Mind if I retreat to the corner?”

“Not at all, Mademoiselle.”

Bryn spent the next hour and a half pretending he was not violating a fat old man with a slime monster, and that there was not a lot of squelching and labored breathing involved. It wasn’t too hard: he’d gotten quite used to pretending he wasn’t doing all sorts of creative things to Mr. Quincy, and he was happy to let Bryn do so.Sometimes Bryn wished that a handsome, stoic man would come and ask to be ruined by a tentacle monster (that he had named Shelia) or absolutely wreck a succubus so he’d have a show worth watching.He didn’t tend to get handsome, stoic men in general, which he joked to Jaze about often— _where are all of the beautiful, quietly passionate men that are desperate to pay money to have sex with me? Why haven’t you gotten me a high profile celebrity client?This_ is _LA, Jaze.I’m your best girl._

Eventually even the ongoing erectile dysfunction of an aging man was no enough to prevent Mr. Quincy from quite thoroughly exhausting himself while half absorbed in a slime woman, and Bryn let him wallow in the mess for at least a few minutes before withdrawing the illusion and stepping out from the shadows.The room felt noticeably cooler, but he had chosen an easier fantasy than Bryn had expected, and he didn’t feel anywhere near the point where he’d have to stop spinning Ice for safety’s sake.

There were consequences for overuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet domme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so quick notes on the magic system
> 
> two types of people who use magic. Polars, and Burners. burners sometimes call themselves sunstones but like... basically
> 
> everyone's magic works differently. there will be in character discussions of this on the fateful day of "eventually"
> 
> polar's basically mana is called Ice. if you use too much of it, bad things happen such as losing a lot of emotional capacity and good old fashioned hypothermia
> 
> a burner's basically mana is called Fire. if you use too much of it you lose emotional stablility, tend to be more irritable and reckless, and also it gives you a fever
> 
> everyone has a different amount of magic they can use. bryn and domme are powerful. you'll meet characters who aren't.

It was a beautiful Monday evening, by LA standards.The rainy weekend had cleared most of the haze out of the sky, the chirp of city insects a more pleasant air of life than the numerous human voices Dominique struggled to tune out and the sun dying the horizon a rather pleasing shade of orange.He had a full pot Fire in his belly, had recently cut his nails, and his roommate had told him that his eyes went well with his teal bandanna.Dominique Maria Blanc—Hernandez was having a very good evening, which was preceded by a good afternoon and morning.He currently planned to get a cool beverage and stroll back home through the more scenic and less clubby districts of the town, and was quite pleased with the prospect.It was so nice to have a day off.

Unfortunately for him and the 42 people on a bus that crashed into a building at high speed, a bus containing 42 people crashed into a building at high speed.For around five, blissful minutes Dominique was unaware of this deep, building wrecking tragedy, but the world was full of horrors like ringing cell phones and stipulations in contracts that he was to always be On Call for Extreme Emergencies. 

It took another 20 minutes of waiting around at a sidewalk for the company van to pick him up.Earlier in his practice he would have worried sick about every moment him being absent for the team meaning for the lives of the people they were about to go save, but he was numb enough to it by now.Plus, with how Dan was describing it, there was some wreckage the fire department was dealing with and they did not need squishy Healers under their feet. 

“We’re probably going to be dealing with a lot of broken bones and burning.Physical stuff.Domme, you’ll be our all star today; focus on the biggest cases.Save limbs, prevent children from permanent facial scarring, and most of all keep people from dying.You’re our best brute force healer, and this should all be in your wheelhouse.Lydia, you deal with the smaller cases.Be the Face of the party.Don’t look at me like that—A _bus_ crashed into a _building._ I’m not asking you to heal knee scrapes and paper cuts.Aaron, you’re better suited towards viruses and the like.You and me will be playing nurse.Manny will help get consent from the patients, and preform revivifications only if they have an intact ID on their person.Ready to do some miracles?”

“Ready, boss.”Aaron, who was driving, nodded in assent. “Road blocks up ahead.You’ve got the ticket, Dan?”

“Right here.”Dan ruffled through the stack of papers on his lap, pulling out a plain legal document.“Straight off the fax machine.”

Dominique did not pay much attention to the bureaucracy involved in getting a team of healers from point A to point B, as that was not his job, and instead focused on the one off-white patch on the roof of the car, and theorized for the millionth time on how it had gotten there.It wasn’t blood: Dominique had seen more than enough blood to know when something was blood.Just a darker gray.His coworkers chattered among each other, which he did not listen to: they usually talked about doctory things right before a mission, and he was the only one of them that wasn’t actually a _doctor,_ per say.They’d paid for his nursing school so he could legally join the team, but his brand of what Dan called ‘brute force healing’ did not require such intimate knowledge of the human body, and he didn’t like how dumb their conversations made him feel.

Perhaps it was a grease stain?It would explain why no one had managed to get it out, after all these years.It’d been there since a penniless ex-con made the dubious decision of climbing into a white van after being visited by the charismatic, balding recruiter he’d worked with ever since.His mother had always told him it was a bad idea to climb into white windowless vans, especially those owned by balding old men. 

Eventually the van pulled to a stop, and the members of Miracle took advantage of the windowlessness of the van to quickly change into sterile scrubs and don their masks.Dominique stripped off his usual white cloth gloves and replaced them with his work ones: awful plastic things with the tips cut off so he could lay hands on a client without flooding them with his mana.He did not take off his bandanna, but Dan didn’t complain, so he doubted people would take issue.

The team piled out of the van, taking in the absolute chaos around them.The fires were out and the reporters were closing in, dozens of people being brought out on stretchers moaning in pain.The usual set up.Crushed bones, burning, shrapnel in the chest that would have to be removed before he could work on them, and corpses split into two categories.There was no more talking.Manny went straight to three of the deadmen and spoke in hushed tones to the rescue worker who was standing over them, doubtless confirming they had indeed confirmed consent to come back from the dead.Dominique went for a child with a blood soaked dress and ignored whatever other people decided to do.

The little girl was crying, as was expected of a little girl who had a hole in her shoulder and a badly mangled left arm.Dominique lay just one fingertip on her at first to numb the pain, and quickly released it before it healed her arm in a gruesome zig zag, and called for Aaron to splint the arm so he could finish the job.

Next body, while he waited.A woman with her hand mostly hanging off.Much easier than a broken arm.He held the hand in place, letting the heat from his fingertips flow up her arm and repair the hand.The woman watched in evident horror, gasping for air and looking up at him with terror in her eyes.He released the hand.

“Try to move it.The more you move it now the less likely there will be complications.”

She nodded, and clenched her hand into a fist.She began to cry, but he left to heal the now splinted little girl before she started praying and thanking him, which he always found more embarrassing than anything else.

Five fingertips on the shoulder.Seven on the arm.The girl had stopped crying altogether and was staring up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“What’s your name?”

“Dominique.Rest, now.You’ll live.”His voice was as monotone as ever.He hoped it wasn’t scary to the poor thing.

Emergency workers flitted around the bodies.He lay three fingers on a woman who previously had glass in her chest.Four on a woman with burning over half of her body.His chest felt noticeably cooler, much of the Fire having found a new home. 

The next man screamed as the Fire saved him.It was like that, with Polars.Fire and Ice.

More bodies.More almost severed limbs.More burns.He treated the men Manny revived to make sure they didn’t die again.The Fire in his chest was almost gone.He flagged Dan, a simple hand gesture signifying he would be done quite soon.Dan signaled back the OK.

Simpler injuries.Scrapes, concussions, whiplash.One finger, five seconds, done.What would certainly seem like a miracle to them.Lydia flagged him to help with a case she thought was taking too long.He saw Aaron cure the common cold, which was nice of him.

He stepped back.The Fire in his chest only held a twinkle, and with the state of people now he thought it would be a very bad idea to fall into Gather.The night air stung his face.There was blood all under his fingernails, though he remembered washing his hands around a million times and he’d clipped them just this morning.The sirens and wailing began to hurt his ears.

Back to the van.He was the first to run out of Fire, but he always was in a crisis.Manny was talking to the reporters: he was always more charismatic in public than in private.Dominique was safe to just sit alone and cover his ears.Which he did.For an hour.Then Lydia came in, in a throughly bad mood, and sat quietly with him.Dan and Aaron quickly followed, chattering as they always did when they weren’t burning too much Fire.Manny came.They drove back to the office.Dominique stayed silent no matter how many times he was complimented for his _exemplary work,_ and thought of the little girl’s eyes.That was hope, if he could ever read a face.That was reward enough.

When he changed he found 500 dollars in the waistband of his pants he had not previously been aware of.Four fiftys, two hundreds: he wondered why anyone would every carry that much money, and considered burning it.He didn’t like accepting money from disaster victims, though he was often offered it.He’d never had someone just slip it into his clothed before: Lydia had described such an event before, and most of the team had teased her for it ever since.So he wouldn’t tell anyone.He just slipped it into his jacket pocket as he stepped out of the office.

“You want a ride?”Lydia asked, as a courtesy, but even he could hear the heat in her voice.She’d burned as much Fire as he had.She wanted to be alone.

“I don’t live far, and I’d rather walk.I’m feeling a bit hot.You know how it is.”

“I do.Good job today.See you tomorrow, Domme.”

He nodded, and began on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domme is baby and i love him. i


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domme walks home. things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is the last chapter i'll post today. i just wanted to have more than one up bc like... idk i don't read fics with one chapter up and i'm a slut for hits sooooo
> 
> also i'm a slut for comments. validate me.

There was something deeply disconcerting about walking around without Fire in his belly.The night air was chilled from the sea, the sun was gone, and the cold bit through his jacket without that familiar warmth to accompany him.It wasn’t the first time he had walked home almost empty, but it never got better.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a little girl look at him like she was looking upon the face of god.

Dominique was not often accused of being beautiful.His skin was paler than most of his family, though he caught a tan well when he spent time in the sun.His eyes, too.The closest brother he had there was Marco, who had a hint of hazel, but even they did not share a father.His body was well kept—not from effort, just a pervasive insistence from the nature of his Fire that kept him from looking like the 30 year old man he was. 

There was something deeply wrong about walking around without Fire in his belly. 

He knew it would be there by morning.He knew it.Maybe not as much as he’d had the day before, but it would continue to build, and he’d be warm again.It wasn’t as if he absolutely _couldn’t_ Gather more, so he wasn’t in like, mortal danger if someone pulled a gun on him, it was just terribly unwise, and he hated himself for considering it for a bit of warmth on the way home.That’s how you got Overburnt psychopaths running the streets and giving Burners a bad name.

It was late anyways.He’d just take the shortcut home and fall into bed.

Most of the nightclubs in the area did not advertise themselves immediately to the public eye.Probably because it was an open secret that almost all of them acted as brothels.But for some reason Kennedy St. was saturated with them to the point of ridiculousness: there was a gay one, a classy one, a punk one, at least one no frills low cost brothel, and even one that employed a mix of Polars and Burners who used their unique abilities to amaze the layman. 

The streets outside of them tended to be full of drunks, thieves to pray on the drunks, and girls to drag the thieves into back alleys to spend the money they’d stolen from the drunks.Out of the mix, Dominique felt the most distain for the drunks, who tended to cause far more of a scene on his usual walk home than any thief or honest sex worker.Thieves tended to stay away from tall, quiet men if they walked with enough purpose to seem a risky target, and the girls tended to avoid people who covered themselves from head to toe in cloth.

Drunks, however, did not have the presence of mind to read whether or not someone should be approached, and he was terrible at dealing with them.

There was a group of men loitering outside of Hexxx.The minimalist neon sign was the main signifier it was there at all.Aaron said it was a club found by fetishists and magic enthusiasts, rather than a typical stop on a ‘club crawl’—Whatever that was.He’d never been inside.

The group of obviously inebriated men were slurring something to each other, but it was unintelligible.He tried to walk around them, stepping onto the street to do so.On a normal night this would have been plenty. 

One of them grabbed his wrist.He pulled back in shock, pulling his long glove down his arm so a strip of flesh was revealed.The man was slurring something about money.Soliciting, probably. _I’ll pay you back._ He tried to pull away from the grip completely as one of the more sober friends came up behind his friend, but the man just grabbed higher on his arm and repeated his request.His clammy hand felt like ice on Dominique’s skin.

The remainder of the Fire in his belly rushed into the man’s body.Dominique became vividly aware that he had bruises on his calves, that his back was sore due to a minor muscle tear, and that he’d scraped his knee last week. 

Dominique shivered for a moment, fearing that he had _not_ had enough to heal the man, but he did not hear the tell tale roar in his ears that told him he the Gather would begin in a moment.He was just empty.It was alright.

The man dug his fingernails into Dominique’s arm in surprise as the wave of warmth overtook his body and he tumbled back, wide eyed.He barely broke skin.

The skin knitted back together.The roaring filled Dominique’s world as the sober friend desperately apologized for his friend’s behavior.He began to sweat, a rush of heat beginning in his core and radiating to the rest of his body.The sober friend looked progressively more worried, and Dominique knew his eyes were glowing.His heart rate accelerated.Fire gathered in him at rates he hadn’t felt since he’d had to Gather to grow someone’s legs back when he was running on mostly empty.In a safe controlled enviorment.With somewhere to put it.

He noticed he was crying.The drunk who had grabbed him, now significantly less drunk, explained hurriedly to his friend that “no, there would be no fireballs thrown, he’s a healer--No, I don’t know what happened.”

They ran.It was probably because his hair was glowing, which was understandable.It never did that for long, but he’d been told it was rather disconcerting.As the fear passed a quiet giddiness built in his chest, like the butterflies he used to get when seeing Mara, which was far easier to repress.He felt like he could go walk naked up a mountain top and remain perfectly warm.

Well, such feelings were far easier to keep off his face than fear.He’d been doing that without really meaning to for his entire life.

He needed to cool down.Now.He wanted to crawl into his freezer, wrap himself in Ice, or perform a public and extravagant feat of healing, which would be far easier if anyone was kind enough to lose a limb.Alas, there were just more drunks, and he’d just have to deal with the _blah blah blah_ of his boss in the morning when he came in burning much hotter than he was supposed to.He didn’t exactly have any Polars on hand to just call up like _Hi, could you cast spells on me?I’m horny, a bit overwhelmed, and want to cool down._

No.No, that was not something he could do.There wasn’t just a tap of Ice you could lean into if you were into that sort of thi—

The neon sign of Hexxx shone above him.

He stepped inside.

On a normal day the noise would overwhelm him.The sound.The smells.But he did not curl into a ball on the floor when a group of young college students whooped at a thin, black haired woman disintegrating her clothes.He made his way to the bar, trying to remember what the code words were for asking for a girl.

“ _I’m looking for some more private company.Though I doubt that’s offered here.”_

“ _Hah, aren’t we all.What girl do you like best?”_

The conversation felt less like speaking to someone and more like playing a video game.Dialogue options. Simple.

_“I’m not sure.Someone running a little Cold.”_

_“What’s your price?”_

_“I’ve got 500 in my pocket I don’t feel like putting into the bank._ ”

_“Well, I’m not supposed to offer this…. it’s only for our more exclusive guests.But I think I can hook you up with some Ice.”_

Success.The man slid him a piece of wood with a number stamped on it and gestured to a door about ten feet away.Dominique nodded and walked his way over with at least an air of subtly, and leaned against a wall.A man held out his hand, and he placed the chit in it.The door guard mumbled something over a headset.The door clicked open.

There were a few rooms, but only one door was open.He peeked his head inside, and for a moment questioned what the hell he was doing.

She raised her head to look at him, and the thought disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, domme will not misgender bryn for the entire next chapter. bryn is just a very good crossdresser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic is a bad idea. warning for a sex scene written about a trans man on t written by a person who has not written about any vagina in years. but anyways i hope it's sexy anyways bc it's sexy in my head. that should count for something, right?
> 
> consent is a bit dubious bc domme is kind of... high on magic. and he does some without consent reading of bryn's vitals. but idk bryn is into it and so is domme.

The man stood in the doorway for a long time, just staring at him.Bryn almost began to feel bashful, with the degree the man seemed to scrutinize him.The silhouette was hard to study for features: he was tall, certainly.Not fat.Masculine.He didn’t move.

“You can come in, sir.Just close the door behind you.”

The shadow jolted, and Bryn repressed the urge to laugh. _Yes, I speak._ He was probably young: virginal thing looking to end the loneliness.Not used to the sight of half naked women.He’d make sure to blow his mind plenty.If he was going to pay to lose his V-card, it might as well be a pleasant experience.

The details filled in as the man walked closer to the bed.He was brown haired, green eyed, though the candlelight brought out the hazel.He wore white cloth gloves, one of which was rumpled, over a long sleeved high collared shirt.Bryn didn’t think he actually saw a strip of flesh visible on the man, aside from his face, which betrayed no emotion.Still, he seemed to vibrate with energy: the way his hands tensed and relaxed, the sound of his breath from halfway across the room.Nervous. _Adorable._

The man settled onto the bed, and Bryn found that his gaze was _unusually_ intense.If he didn’t know better he’d say his irises were glowing a bit gold.

“So, what are you wanting tonight?”Bryn broke the silence, finding it far too tense.Not his usual opening line, but it would do.

“Depends.What’s your gift?”

No one had told him?That was new.Not the first time someone had gone in blind, but new.

“I’m an illusion spinner.I can make things that can touch you, things that can’t… beautiful things.I’m quick on the uptake, if you tell me what to do.What would you like me to spin?”

“Well…Can I kiss you and then decide?That’s a rather open ended proposition.”

Bryn laughed and tilted up his chin.He wasn’t the world’s biggest fan of kissing clients, but he didn’t mind it.The man’s gloves were soft on his chin and his lips were dry, gentle and tentative at first, but quickly growing in intensity and desperation.Bryn didn’t realize until the man slipped his tongue into his mouth just how _hot_ the man was compared to him, on a temperature level.Either he was running much colder than he thought, or—

The man pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. 

“You’re a beautiful boy, you know.”He said, and Bryn was quite certain it was the _or,_ because his eyes were _definitely_ glowing gold. “My name is Dominique.What’s yours?”

“Maya.”

“Really?”

“Well—It was—”There was something about the man’s gaze that made Bryn feel rather foolish.“My friends call me Bryn.”

“Well, then, lets be friends.That’s a wonderful name.”

Dominique interrupted any reply Bryn might have managed with another kiss, gloved hands pulling him flush to the Burner’s body, that was positively _radiating_ heat.He was honestly surprised the man hadn’t climbed on top of him and pounded him into tripe, with how much Fire he must be running.But he was gentle, and a good kisser, and apparently was a warm-blooded psychic, so he didn’t really feel like arguing. 

He let the Burner strip him, though Dominique did not take as well to Bryn attempting to remove his gloves.Even when he managed to get the man’s shirt off, he pulled away from all contact until he’d carefully pulled the glove up his forearm, at which point it was back to frenzied, toothy kissing with a space heater.

“What do you want me to spin?”He asked breathlessly.Clinging to Dominique’s waist made his hands tingle. 

“Ice.”

“Well, that’s a given.”

“Then I don’t care.Just _touch me with it._ ”

“I…I think that will hurt.”

“Good.Freeze my veins.I cannot be hurt with a knife.Make me _feel_.Show me your passion.It is inconceivable a man as powerful as you would not have a passion for Ice, as I do for Fire.”

“Oh, I have passion for it.”He’d never started a solid illusion from such a Warm place, so he began with simple mist around his hands as he climbed into Dominique’s lap, taking control of the kiss.“You.Have no.Idea.”

The man’s stoicism melted beautifully when the cool mist solidified into tendrils, snaking around his chest and barely touching flesh.His eyes fluttered closed, golden glow still visible through his eyelids, and he kept on licking his lips as if he was expecting another kiss and wanted to be ready. 

The entire man was a vision, actually, and Bryn conjured some small lights in order to see it better.Black, shimmering lines crisscrossed the Burner’s golden, flawless skin, and Bryn carefully organized them into intricate and beautiful patterns.He wrapped them around himself as well, though he could barely feel their chill, and dropped his illusory hair entirely. 

“You know, if I’m going to go through all the effort of putting on a pretty little show for you, you might as well look at me.C’mon.Open your eyes.I’m working so hard for you.”He brought his voice to the back of his mouth, like his vocal coach had taught him—his little psychic had already read him, and didn’t seem to mind it.

Dominique’s eyes were _really_ glowing now, and when he opened them it was hard to see his pupils.He propped himself up on his elbows, Bryn still straddling him, grinding gently against the Burner’s clothed erection.The lines on his skin rippled, the waves causing tiny sections of the rope to touch bare skin, eliciting a sharp gasp from Dominique and a pleased giggle from Bryn.

“You _do_ like that.Does it sting?You’re so sensitive.”

“Your real hair is gorgeous.”Dominique replied, not answering the question. 

“Really?It’s just a buzz cut. An easy canvas.Now, what else can these little toys do? Hm…”

He solidified some of the tendrils enough to pull at Dominique’s waist band, teasing.“I could wrap them around your cock.Do you think you could stay hard?Usually I keep my Spinnings more the temperature of my flesh, but I can make them as cold as you want.A million little icy fingers and tongues, licking over your skin.It would be quite the sight.A golden eyed Burner laid out under me.Would you like that, Domme? **-** I wouldn’t even have to touch you.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“I want you to touch me.I want—I want to taste every inch of you.”Dominique sat up, passing right through the so intricate patterns Bryn had left on his skin.The areas where the magic had laid on him were bright red, contrasting beautifully to the honey that surrounded it.

“Oh?Do go on.Will you take those silly gloves off?”

“Unwise, if you are not so enamored with Fire as I am with Ice.But I can still suck your little cock.May I, Bryn?Will you burn pretty things onto my back while I tongue fuck you?”

“Oh, I think I can do that.”Bryn almost purred, mentally marking off the words _suck your little cock_ as some of his favorite, ever, even if they were coming from a bizarre paying client.He didn’t usually let clients eat him out due to the bottom growth—most never touched him at all, actually.Just their fantasy dream girl made of lies.

Still, he slipped the last feminine garment he donned and spread his legs.He wasn’t exactly soaking wet, as that was a state he found a little hard to achieve, but his clit was swollen and poking out of it’s hood and the warmth of arousal pooled in his gut next to the growing amount of Ice.Dominique’s breath was hot on his pussy, mouth so tantalizingly close, but not quite touching.

“Be very gentle with me.I’m sensitive.”

“Of course.I’m just admiring the view.You have a beautiful, sexy body, and a perfect little cock.Or would you prefer me to say clit?”

“Cock is good.I think of it as my cock.”

If he was to state one part of his transition that he was the _most_ excessively pleased with, it had to be bottom growth.He hadn’t exactly grown a five inch, fully functional phallus, but the two and a half inches he did pack was an amazing amount of growth, considering he used to be so small he could barely see his clit.It was not hard to hide with a bit of light illusion work, but being admired without any dazzle brought feelings he had never experienced before.

_He wants me.Not Maya: me.I’m sexy.My body is sexy.I want him._

Dominique’s lips ghosted the sensitive flesh of Bryn’s thighs, and Bryn wrapped the tendrils back around him, braiding and wrapping them around his belt loops and over the denim, squeezing his ass playfully.Bryn experimented with all the beautiful things he could do to Dominique’s skin—light taps seemed to disappear immediately, but if he held his paintbrush down until the Burner began to squirm and make tiny, pretty keening noises it would come out a beautiful shade of crimson. 

“Are you sure I’m not burning you?”Bryn asked.“Ice is supposed to hurt Burners.”

“You could use one of those tendrils to cut off one of my arms and I would be fine in about ten minutes.Don’t worry about me.”

Bryn was about to question the likeliness of that statement when a warm, gentle tongue flickered across his labia, barely making contact, and whatever arguements he was forming disappeared.The man was clearly _not_ a virgin, and he used his mouth with a certain degree of expertise that was plenty to make Bryn feel like he would melt the Ice in core with how hot the arousal was glowing.

Dominique’s teasing tongue finally brushed the tip of his cock, then flicked up the underside.He pushed the hood back with his tongue and caressed it with his lower lip.Bryn thought he was going to lose his _fucking mind_ as the sensual torture went on, sparks of pleasure dancing up his spinal cord.The small tendrils of Ice writhed, lashing out at random places on Dominique’s skin, and every gasp brought a gentle vibration right onto Bryn’s cock.

“I want—I want your fingers inside of me.”He breathed, one hand grasping Dominique’s hair and pulling him away from his pussy.His voice was strained, and he felt his cock twitch at the sudden loss of contact.Felt Dominique’s searing gaze admiring him.“I want your cock inside of me. _Please._ ”

Dominique licked his lips, sitting up and closing his eyes in contemplation.

“How’s your pain tolerence?I won’t injure you.I’m incapable.But it will start out with a good deal of pain until I warm you up.”

“High.I can handle it.But if you keep on doing that I’m going to come before I even get your pants off.”

“Fair enough.”Dominique grabbed the edge of his glove and shook it off.His veins were glowing the same gold of his eyes, all the way to his fingernails.“This is going to hurt…And then it’s going to feel very, very good.Spread your legs, Bryn.Show me your pretty cock again.That’s a good boy.”

He removed the other glove and ran one finger up his left thigh, keeping eye contact with Bryn, though the Polar had some doubts he could see clearly at all.The skin he touched went numb at first, then tingled in a similar manner to taking a hot shower after coming out of the cold.By the time he’d moved on to the next thigh, this time walking up it with two fingers and a bit more pressure it had morphed into a warm glow that spread, leaving his entire leg with an odd, floaty sensation.

_Just how powerful is this man?_

“Is that good?I’ve cooled down enough that this should be manageable.Do you still want my fingers inside you?”

“ _Yes._ ”Bryn gasped, and Dominique spread the lips of his pussy with two fingers.“Oh, god, _yes._ ”

Electric pins and needles that woke up every nerve and left his thighs shaking.The warm air of Dominique’s breath felt like a cool breeze compared to the fire that lit up Bryn’s cunt.The fingers teased up near his cock, just brushing the hood that protected it, before coming back down to his hole and circling his entrance. 

Dominique slipped a finger inside, and for a moment he did not feel anything at all.Then it _hurt—_ sharp pain that radiated from inside him through his pelvis.He clenched around the finger as it pressed gently on his inner walls, considering changing his mind on the whole _magical fingers inside his vagina_ concept.

Then the glow began.

It mimicked the trail of fingers down his thighs, but could not begin to compare.The warmth filled him and spread like wildfire, gathering in areas where he remembered having small bruises and scrapes.He shook, almost convulsed, as the Fire swept through him and Dominique added another finger, curling at _that spot—_

“ _Oh my god.Fuck me.”_

“Oh?Is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes, fuck me— _what are you?_ ”

“Most people call me a miracle.”Dominique withdrew his fingers and licked them clean.“I prefer the more generic term Sunstone.Do you have protection?”

“Do you need it?Or are you immune to disease, too?”

“No, but it’s for the best.If my hands run a little hot, my cock is a fireplace poker.”

“Well, I think I’m getting a taste for Fire.But I’ve got protection.” 

He moved one of the many ornate pillows that ordained the bed and retrieved the desired object.He hoped the Burner’s only weakness wasn’t ribbed latex, though that would be almost comedic.Defeated by his cock.

His golden, glowing cock. _Holy shit._

“Oh, wow.You weren’t kidding.Does it always glow like that when you’re hard?”

“Not quite this much.Only when my lover is especially compelling.How would you like this?” 

Bryn rolled the latex down Dominique’s shaft, straddling his hips.

“I think I’d like to ride you.Decide just how much Fire I want.”

“Beautiful.”Dominique moaned as Bryn slowly sunk down his cock, rolling his hips experimentally.“ _Beautiful boy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write like. you know. the fucking and the climax. but it didn't flow right so i'm leaving it here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jynn and byrn watch an educational film together

Virginia “Jynn” Maroon was a nosy woman, a trait that she had boasted on to Bryn a number of times.She loved to gossip.She loved to search out secrets.Luckily for Bryn, Jynn was his best friend, had been for _years,_ and knew every secret he had to tell, with the loyalty to keep them.Generally, Bryn was safe from her flavor of espionage.When she said she wanted to meet up at his apartment the next day to watch a “movie, or something”, he expected she had found out vicious, incriminating things about someone _else_ she insisted on telling him about.In detail.

Instead, she seemed genuinely invested in watching a movie.She’d brought a DVD, of all things, and struggled with the wires to connect his ancient DVD player to his TV.

“What are we watching that you care so much about, Jynn?”Bryn complained, shifting to take up as much of the couch is possible.“I thought you’d just pick some random thing on Netflix.”

“That, my good friend, is a surprise.Now stop being inpatient.Where’s the remote?”

Bryn groaned, gesturing vaugely to his messy side table.“I don’t know.I usually just press the buttons on the TV.”

“You’re a real mess, Bryn.Did you know that?”

“Shut up, you’re no better.”

“I know where the _important_ things are.”Jynn refuted, running her fingers on the edge of the TV.“Here.HDMI 2…Yes.Okay.The extremely important movie that you definitely have to watch.”

The title of the movie was displayed in all it’s grainy, low quality glory— _Fire and Ice._

“Where did you get this?Did you rip it off the internet?”

“A friend did a few years back.It’s a documentary on Abilities.”

“Oh, god.This is the video we had to watch in Introduction to Ice senior year, wasn’t it?Do we _have_ to?I haven’t done anything reckless.” _Unless you count letting a Burner finger you while drawing Ice as reckless._ “I’m as full of life as ever.You can tell because I’m fucking grumpy.”

“Yeah, yeah.If you knew where your remote was I could fast forward, but because you’re a slob you’re going to have to sit through it.”

The boring, educational voice droned on, still images panning like it had been made via iMovie rather than being a professionally produced educational film.The teacher had joked they’d spent all their money on the guest stars, though none of them were memorable to Bryn.He had the vague impression they’d had someone who could talk to animals if he burned a little Fire, which he remembered envying, and attempting to no avail with his Ice.

_“Fire and Ice magics date back to ancient times.There are images of Burners producing fire from their palms in Paleolithic cave paintings, and Polars of great strength appear in myths around the globe.The source of the power is unknown: some theorize it comes from another dimension, some insist it is a higher power, and still others are trying to find out the origin through science.About one in twenty are born with the ability to gather Ice or Fire.”_

“That number is high.Based on that one study, right?The one that got evicerated by that one doctor?”

“Very eloquent, Bryn.You’ve described it perfectly.”

“Oh, shut up.The number is estimated to be more like one in a hundred, right?At least people who can actually cast.”

“Are you proud of being that special one in a hundred, Spinner?”

“Hell yeah.Plus, I’m even more rare than that, with how cool I can cast.Even rarer than you.”

“Oh, shut up.You try controlling someone’s mind some time.Just watch the fucking film.”

Bryn stuck his tongue out, but acquiesced.There was some old doctor lady talking now.

“ _The relationship between Fire and Ice is one of the most studied and least understood things in all of magiology.It has been observed for years that Fire tends to hurt people who hold Ice, and visa versa, but it is not understood why, or why certain abilities hurt more than others.”_

 _Okay.I might have been a little bit reckless._ Bryn admitted to himself. _But it didn’t go badly for me._

His eyes glazed over for most of the portion on Ice—The telekenetic that they brought on for an example was not especially impressive, and the repeated mantra of _Freeze occurs when too much Ice builds in the body, and has devistating mental effects,_ and _Whereas Fire is ‘used up’ when used for casting, Ice lingers in the body unless given time to thaw.The more Ice, the easier it is to cast, and the longer it takes to return to baseline._ He knew all of that.The entirety of his education as a Polar had been dedicated to that mantra, and none of his professors had known what to do with an ability as robust as his.

_“Abilities relating to Fire are more unpredictable.While most if not all Polars draw on ice if similar if not identical ways, there is enough variety in Burners that offical, goverment recognized classifiactions have been organized to descrive them._

_A Feeder, named after the idea of feeding a fire, is the simplest type of Burner and the most similar to a Polar.They start with a small amount of Fire and carefully stoke it into a larger Flame, which is then used to cast.Feeders are not, however, the most common form of Burner._

_A Firepot holds a limited supply of Fire somewhere in their body…_ ”

“Imagine that.Holding magic in you all the time.”Jynn looked introspective.“I don’t think I could live like that.The chill is pleasant _while_ I’m casting, but I’d hate to just walk the streets with Ice in my veins.Never dissipating.”

“Agreed.”

“To never Freezing?”

“To never Freezing.”The video had been going on for some time about Firepots: the differing amounts of Fire they held and generated and the behavioral changes associated.Some Firepots held too much magic and had to cast on a regular basis to stay regulated.Some held their Fire in odd parts of the body, such as the feet or ears, which might glow if too full.Discrimination based on visible magic.The whole nine yards.It would have been interesting, had the voice not been so monotone.

“ _But the most mysterious classification of all is the Sunstone, a Burner with a seemingly unlimited amount of Fire at their disposal.The Sunstone classification gets it’s name from the odd, amber like mineral deposits often found on the bones of elderly Burners of great power and the distinct golden glow of their casting, in contrast to the warmer light emitted from their Firepot cousins.”_

_Some people call me a miracle.I prefer the more generic term Sunstone._

Bryn eyed Jynn with suspicion.Had she been listening in?It wouldn’t have been the first time she had spied on him, worried about his safety.If he was in her place he would have dragged any Burner that tried to touch his friend by his ear—It was just terribly dangerous to have that sort of contact while pulling Ice.

“What are you getting at here, Jynn?”

“Shhhh, we’re almost to the part.Just watch.”

The old lady was back, gray haired and as doctory as ever, which was preferable to the generic educational video voiceover.Though _magiology_ was a stupid sounding name for a serious field of study.

“The word Burner has a distinctly negative association.People hear _Burner_ and imagine some overheated crazy man hurling fireballs at children.But few Burners have powers even related to warmth, and even fewer to destruction: Fire has a deep connection to Life.The side effects of Overburn simply overshadow that in the public narrative.”

The next segment was the lucky man with a Squirrel on his shoulder, who the man insisted had a name that the squirrel had told him.The conversations they could have were not nearly as robust as his memory had implied, unfortunately, as the man repeatedly reminded the interviewer that yes, your dog loves you, but animals don’t have secret languages they speak among themselves but we just can’t understand.

“ _I use my fire to connect to animals in ways that others can’t, sometimes in jarring, disorienting ways.I don’t have conversations with them.”_

Disappointing.

_“Another rare but highly prized Burner ability is that of the healer: people born with the ability not just to sense illness, as is a common Firepot experience, but to heal it.Teams of magical healers around the world preform vital relief in crisis senerios, work in hospitals, and save thousands of life each year.”_

It cut to a face that Bryn was quite sure he recognized from somewhere.Well structured.Impassive.Muddled green eyes.He was wearing a black bandanna and scrubs.There was something extremely fishy.But there was no _way_ the man he’d tumbled with last night was a day over 24, let alonea star in a educational film from Bryn’s high school years.

“ _Uhm…My name is Dominique Blanc-Hernandez, and I am a Sunstone class healer working with the California based professional healer team Miracle for about a year now._ ”

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh my god.”

“That’s what I said!”Jynn grinned.“Jaze finally got you that celebrity you’ve been asking for.”

“Oh my _god._ That’s him?”

“Yes.Now, shush.Listen.”

“ _It’s nice to have you, Dominique.Could you expound a bit on the work of Miracle, and how your abilities as a Sunstone play into that work?_ ”

“ _Well, at the core of it Miracle is a team of private healers.We’ve got a variety of specialties on our team—Some of us deal well with viruses.Lydia came around the same time as me, and she’s amazing with nerve damage and chronic conditions.Everyone has their own craft.Well, mostly everyone.I’m what my team refers to as the ‘brute force’ healer.”_

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_“Well, most magical healing requires an intense understanding of how the human body works, or things can go very wrong.You don’t want to heal something the wrong way.But my Fire just kind of… knows what to do.I put my hands on someone, magic flows into them, and it fixes the problem.The best conduit is my palm, but I tend to use just one or two fingers on most patients.I can’t cure diabetes or any disease rooted in DNA but I’ve regrown limbs.My mgic is just incpble of hurting people.Like, an extension of the hippocratic oath.And because I’m a Sunstone, I have a lot of it—If my Fire runs out and something draws more, I Gather a lot very fast.I try to avoid it.”_

“Hey, Jynn.There was not, by any chance, a crisis last night?”

“I’m afraid there was.A bus crashed into a building.Miracle was there within an hour.”

“So.My client…”

“Was an Overburning celebrity healer, yes.”

“Who immediately recognized that I was a man.How?”

“I have no idea.”

“Okay.Alright.What on earth do you want me to do with this information, Jynn?Show up to his office and seduce money out of him because he’s rich?”

“No, idiot.Seduce him because he’s _hot._ ”

“Oh, fuck.”Bryn groaned.“Let me guess.You’ve been up all night doing research on the guy.”

“Yup.”

“And he’s just my type.”

“Indeed.”

“Fuck. _Fuck._ I’m so screwed.”

“Oh, you have no idea how screwed you are.I’ll send you some links.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually know how old these characters are, but hey, they exist
> 
> i've written more in two days than the last two months so I'm not exactly weeping at the lack of concrete ages. bryn is younger than domme but not like... that much younger. i think
> 
> also friends are good. imagine being able to go outside and talk to one. wild, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domme worries and plot moves forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just dropping chapter after chapter of this thing. woo! i never do this. i wish i did this on a good project.

Dominique’s work day was boring.Mostly paperwork from the incident before, sitting around in case the hospital called or someone drove up to their office with someone bleeding to death, and more paperwork.The day after a crisis was not the type of day they’d spend at a hopsital healing sick children: in theory, even he was supposed to be drained.No one commented on the fact that he wasn’t.No one cared.

Aaron and Manny were playing poker.Dan was up to his ears in paperwork, emails, and his other many, many responsibilities as their agent, manager, and crisis coordinator.(He was the sort to repeat his job title over and over, and over.Dominique did not call himself a _professional crisis healer, registered nurse, house plant reviver, and Burner rights activist_ every time someone asked what he did for a living, and he thought it was silly.)Lydia, the Feeder she was, came back from her appointment with the very, very sick Mr. Marlone in an awful mood and burning quite hot.She’d never gotten good about drawing from her Fire without stoking the flames. 

Not that Dominique had anything to teach her.They didn’t operate on the same level at all, even as their small team’s most traditional healers.She was a hot burning Feeder artist who could make permanent changes he couldn’t _dream_ of achieving.He wielded his Fire like a club and beat people with it until they were healed.

They’d been together in this job for years and years.He wished he was closer to her.

He wasn’t sure why they made him come to work at all, if there wasn’t any to do.Or why they insisted on waiting for paying clients rather than just helping people who needed it.Was that not their so prized reputation?The angels who swept from up high and changed lives?Why did they capture him _growing back limbs,_ one of the ugliest and most Fire intensive things he could do, from every angle if they wanted him to _never do that_ unless some idiot crashed a bus into a building? But it had been that way for years.Maybe he’d ask Lydia on it some time.See if she felt the same way.

They let him off early, and he took the long way home.He did not, under any circumstances, want to pass by the site of his terrible, terrible mistake.The walk was far less pleasant than the one he had enjoyed before he was called into work yesterday, mostly because yesterday he had forgotten that he was a terrible person, and had recently been reminded that he was, in fact, still a terrible person.

_I can’t believe I just decided it was a good idea to touch a Polar.Without having a conversation about my abilities.I just kissed him, and used my stupid magic lips to read his vitals, like a creep, and made assumptions based on things I’d mostly read online.What if the elevated testosterone was a result of being intersex?Polycystic?He was clearly trying to hide it.What if I outed him?Why was he pretending not to be a man?He must have been in way more pain than he let on.I thought I was burning low, but what does low mean to an Overburnt mind?_

_What would I have done if he said no?Cried until he felt too guilty to continue resisting?Yelled and asked for a refund? Started to find alternate methods of releasing Fire, such s breaking all of my bones in some sort of horrifying display of self mutilation?I’m so_ stupid. _What was I thinking?Was I thinking?Why did I think sleeping with a prostitute in general was a good idea?_

The distress was not at all evident in his face, but was illustrated pretty clearly in the dramatic way he flopped onto the couch in the living area of his two bedroom apartment.

“Hard day at work?”His roommate Robin asked, already settled in his preferred chair.“You look like someone just kicked your dog.”

“No.Work was boring.”

“Then why are you so pouty?”

Dominique was silent for at least a minute.If anyone could read him, Robin could: they’d been living together since before he even became a Miracle.Both of them had enough money to well live on their own by now—Well, Dominique did.Robin had enough to live comfortably on his own.But whenever they looked towards better accommodations they did it together.Robin joked that one day Dominique would buy a mansion, they would marry, and live the rest of their lives together in happy company, though Robin would keep a mistress on the side, as he was _dreadfully_ heterosexual.

“I did a bad thing.”

“Did you?”Robin genuinely sounded worried.“Okay.Spill.I’m listening.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Lies.If you didn’t want to talk about it you wouldn’t have said anything at all.What happened?Is it about the incident last night?You seemed to be doing amazing, from the footage they showed of the event.The clip of you saving the little girl is making the rounds on Facebook.”

“It’s not about that—Though I’m not happy that people are using the pain of a child for publicity.I never am.It happened…After.”

Dominique went quiet again, and Robin didn’t say another word, letting the silence hang in the air as Dominique collected his thoughts.

“One of the patients slipped money into my waistband.There was so much going on that I didn’t even notice.It was…A lot of money.Five hundred dollars.I didn’t know who gave it to me, and I didn’t really want to be teased by my coworkers about it, so I just pocketed and walked home.I was almost completely out of Fire.Enough to deal with a stubbed toe, but…”

The story spilled out—The drunk grabbing him, the chain of bad decisions, and tasting a million beautiful things in the Spinner’s mouth.He glazed over the sex, or the million _other_ beautiful things he tasted elsewhere on the compelling Polar, and the degree to which the man’s Ice had tantalized and aroused him.The pretty patterns were gone, anyways—They hadn’t even made it home before he’d fully healed even the darkest of them.That was all on a need-to-know basis, and _no one_ needed to know that.

Robin nodded, tapping his long nails on the arm rest.The room was quiet for awhile longer after Dominique finished his story, and the noise of the air conditioner suddenly seemed like the loudest, most unbearable thing in the _world_.

“You did make a few mistakes there.But you’re not a terrible person.The boy consented, was doing his job, and you are fully aware of the nature of your power.You even had the piece of mind not to touch him with the parts of you that _really_ channel Fire until you’d been exposed to a lot of Ice, and made sure he consented to the parts that would cause you pain.You were not rude, and it is not inherently immoral to pay for sex.It’s not as if you Gathered on purpose.You were assaulted.”

“But…I feel terrible.I was so _stupid._ ”

“I can’t change how you feel.But you’re being a bit dramatic for what you actually did.The best thing to do is let this be a one time occurrence.A business transaction.Going to apologize to the boy would probably just embarrass him.”

“Oh.”Dominique sighed, tilting his head back.“Yeah.Yeah, I’ll just stay away from strip clubs.That’s actually really easy.I just hope I didn’t traumatize him.”

“I severely doubt it.With his ability, I’m sure he’s seen far worse.But if you did, he’s not going to want to see you.So whether you did or you didn’t, this will all fade from memory in a few months.It’ll be okay.There are far worse things Overburn can do to a man.Okay?”

“Okay.”Dominique’s chest felt a bit less heavy with his friend’s assurances.“Okay.Thank you, Robin.I’ll never go there again.”

This resolution would have held a lot more weight had Dan been a different man, held less of Aaron and Manny’s undying support, and if Lydia had been in a worse mood the Friday night they appeared at a shooting like angels and disappeared just as quickly.

The only person who’d actually used any Fire was him.Manny had brought back someone who had been dead roughly five minutes, and that barely took anything out of him, so the group was overall jovial, singing, and patting their star crisis healer on the back for a job well done.

When Dan suggested they go clubbing as a reward, Dominique had protested.Veheminetly, at first. _Oh, you guys can go, but I really should go straight home.It’s not really my scene._

But they insisted.Oh how they insisted.It was _him_ they were celebrating, after all.Lydia joined in on the nagging when she saw it made him flustered.

 _But—You’re the girl of the group.Shouldn’t you be the one on my side?_ He wanted to say, but didn’t.Lydia kind of scared him. 

He acquiesced, expecting for Dan to drag him to one of the high end clubs that more fit his modus operandi.He’d drink as little as possible, call a cab early, and leave.It was by far the most likely chain of events.There was no way Dan would do the one thing Dominique had decided he would never do.

And that was how he ended up back inside of Hexxx, terrified out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dominique. i also love robin you'll see more of him later.
> 
> timeline is still like... what timeline


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they are reunited for a bit and domme's coworkers are the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never been to a strip club and never plan to. literally none of this is trying to be accurate. viola

“I really don’t want to be here.”

“ _Relax,_ Domme.It’s just a club.”Dan threw an arm over Domme’s shoulder, which was wholly unwelcome.“How long have we known each other?Five, seven, nine years?If you count the time before you joined the team.”

“Exactly.You should know I don’t go places like this.”

“Well, it’s better late than never.You can’t spend the rest of your life celibate and living with your best friend.Hell, I don’t even know if you age!You might be a hundred before you get so much as a gray hair.”

“I’ll be wheelchair bound from the Sunstones by then.I heard they hurt.”

“Oh, come on. You can heal anything.You’re magic!Now, c’mon.We’ll get some good seating, and I swear I’ll coax you to the dance floor somehow.”

“No.”

“Oh, come _on,_ Domme.”Lydia joined the teasing, grinning.“Hell, you can even dance with me.You’re well built enough I wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen with you.”

_Does that imply that if I was skinnier you would be ashamed to be seen with me?Why are you betraying me?_

“Now, now.You’re all coming on a bit strong.”Manny spoke up.“Don’t worry, Dominique.We don’t have to stay for long: we just want to give you as many new experiences as we can.You’ll understand when you see the girls.Their magic is impressive.”

“As are their other _assets._ ”Dan laughed, but eventually got the message from his subordinate’s stiffness that maybe the physical contact was a _bit_ much.“Manny’s right, though.We’re not just going to shove you in a room with one of them and expect you to fuck her.And everything tonight is on me, alright?”

“For real?”Aaron’s eyes lit up. 

“Correction.Everything Dominique wants is on me.You’ll have to open your own wallet if you want tail, Aaron.” 

“Ah, come on.”

The rest of them bantered.Dominique went silent unless he was talked to.It seemed rather unfair to form an entire outing that he obviously _hated_ off of his accomplishments.He just tried to keep his head down and not scan the poles for beautiful, crossdressing boys.

That night was still like a dream.He couldn’t forget it.Couldn’t forget all of the pretty sounds—

_Bryn sunk down on his cock, slow and steady.He’d applied a liberal amount of lube to the condom, and the gentle, bouncing rythmn he set was poetry in motion.He seemed to draw Ice without thinking: the tendrils that had hurt him so sweetly earlier twisted and tangled around Bryn’s arms and neck._

But he really should forget all the pretty sounds.It was just work for Bryn, and he’d probably gotten very good at those pretty noises.

“Try this.”Lydia attempted to hand him some sort of brightly colored liquid.“You haven’t had a sip all night.”

“I don’t drink.It tastes bad.”

“This doesn’t.Trust me.Just one little sip.You trust me, don’t you?I’ve always really relied on you, Domme.I won’t steer you wrong on purpose.” 

Lydia was much shorter than Domme, which was apparent even sitting down.It wasn’t that Lydia was _short,_ it was just—well, Lydia was short. 

“Fine.But only if you say one thing for me.”

“Okay, I’m game.What’s the magic phrase?”

“‘Even if you were not well built, I wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen with you.’”

“I—Oh, god, Domme, that’s not what I was implying.I was being sarcastic.Of course I’d never be ashamed to be seen with you, you’re a lamb and a Miracle.Even if you manage to put on four hundred pounds.”

Domme took the cocktail and downed it in one gulp.It really didn’t taste that bad, though he didn’t plan to have any more alchohol that night.He’d done enough stupid things in this club.“I’m not good with sarcasm.”

“Noted.You know, I always thought we should talk more.I get the feeling there’s a lot of you to get to know.”

“Actually, Lydia, I’ve had similar thoughts.I’m just not sure where to begin.”

“Lets start simple.You got any siblings?”

“That’s—Not simple, actually, but yes.Do you?”

Lydia was about to reply when he heard a familiar voice state his name.A feminine whisper.He looked up, a lead stone forming where he kept his Fire and anchoring him to the chair, no matter how _incredibly_ appealing it would be to run, run, _run_ from the person standing in front of him.

Bryn was radiant, even if Dominique preferred the buzzcut.He was wearing not so much an outfit as the _suggestion_ of clothing, with jeans that some would classify as an undergarment and a close fitting tube top.One of his hands rested on his hip, and when he stopped biting his lip there was lipstick on his teeth.Dominique wanted to lick it off.

“It appears you’ve paid for a dance, young…”

“Uhm—Dominique.It does appear my friends have, yes.You don’t have to.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.I like this song.”Bryn approached the chair and Lydia moved swiftly to the side, eyebrows raised.Dominique trembled as Bryn straddled him, resting his hands on Dominique’s shoulders.

“I—I can barely hear it.”

“Oh?That’s a shame.Let me help you focus.” 

The audible clutter cleared, and like magic ( _because_ of magic) the world was just the drone of a synth and Bryn’s breath in his ear.

“That’s much better, isn’t it?I dance like this.No need for distractions when I’m spinning Ice.You still seem rather distracted, though.Would you like a little privacy?”Bryn had dropped his voice back to the smooth alto Dominique remembered, and he got a strong impression that Lydia was not hearing anything from the two of them.

“Yes.I’m never going to live this down either way, but—please.If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”The rest of the club, previously a colorful mess of sensory input, faded into complete black.“Here.Now we’re all alone.Your friend only sprang for a one way contact dance, but… _I don’t mind if you touch me._ ”The hands moved from his shoulders to his wrists, planting his gloved hands on Bryn’s bare waist.“I’m running a bit cold, so you should keep those on, but I’d love someone to warm me up.I’ve a long night ahead of me.”

“I—”He was flustered, and had no idea how he was supposed to _respond_ to that.This was a hard enough interaction to manage when he didn’t have the weight of a man he had gotten to know _quite intimately_ on his thighs and cold fingers running down his torso, cold even through his button down.“I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry about what?Being nervous?”

“For using Fire on you without your consent last week.I’m—Please don’t sue me.My lawyers are better than yours and it would go badly.”

“Shh, I’m not going to _sue_ you.I’ve never felt healthier.And I remember consenting quite enthusiastically to that Fire.”

“But—I read your testosterone levels with that kiss. I have magical diagnosing lips.”

Bryn clearly was restraining laughter, and Dominique didn’t know if he should find that distressing or relieving.“Magical diagnosing lips?”

“I’m serious.I kissed you without telling you the nature of my powers, had you draw Ice when I knew the colder you got the more pain I could cause you, and overall made a lot of assumptions.I’m sorry.”

“Hm…Well, I think I can accept your apology.If you do one thing for me.”

“Yes.Whatever you want.”

“Oh, those are pretty words.So…Kiss me.Tell me if I’m sick.Tell me if I’m a man, even in this outfit. _Know me._

Then they were kissing.Desperate and messy, his finger pressing into Bryn’s skin and Bryn’s crotch slowly grinding against Dominique’s semi.By the time the song ended they were both a bit of a mess, and Dominique’s bandana was tucked into the waistband of Bryn’s jean shorts.

“I’d like to _talk_ a bit more, but I’m afraid we’re out of time.You’ll have to tell me your findings a bit later.One of my friends will grab you.Do you understand?”

“Yes.God, you’re amazing.I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Don’t tease me.If you keep saying pretty things like that I’ll have to keep you here forever.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to keep saying that.” Bryn tapped Dominique on the nose as he dismounted, flashing a toothy smile as he brushed himself off.“Tell your friend to tip well.If he’s going to try to embarrass you he should at least put his money where his mouth is.But if you were paying, I wouldn’t accept a cent.”

Then he sashayed away, and Dominique couldn’t register even one of his friend’s jabs.He didn’t even hear Lydia tell him his eyes were glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so now i have to sleep. so i can't write more bad smut. but anyways in the next chapter you'll have bryn's voice again, in case you're the sort of person that has a preference for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bryn talks to miranda and a weirdly intense conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm doing, here's some writing

“Jynn.Jynn.He’s back.”Bryn burst into the breakroom, not checking to see if his friend was even there.She usually was, at this time, taking her fifteen.“What do I do?”

“’S someone bothering you, Maya?”A distinctly _not_ Jynn-like southern drawl replied.Miranda looked exhausted, and not in the typical _woe is me, my job is so hard_ level of Miranda exhaustion.Was she running too cold?“I can go grab a bouncer if somebody’s harassing ya.”

“No, it’s—It’s not like that.It’s a long story.”Bryn ran a hand through his illusory hair.“I just have to tell Jynn she was right.And beg her for help.”

“You bet against Jynn?That’s not a smart thing ta do.Are you gonna key me in or are ya gonna keep being cryptic?”

“I—You’re a lot more discreet than Jynn, right Miranda?”

“No one talks to me, so ya.”

“No one—Oh.I’m sorry.Uh…Well…You know how I’ve been teasing Jaze about getting me a celebrity client for a long, long time?Just jabs.Silly stuff.Well, he did, though I don’t think that Jaze himself had anything to do with it.And god help me, Miranda, but he’s almost criminally my type.”

“So you want to milk him?”

“No.I mean—I want to milk his friends.They seem to be kind of dickish.But I want to kiss him.For free.A lot.I want him to warm me up until I can barely cast.I want his Fire to replace my thoughts.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Not with him.His ability—It’s like, the magical equivalent of the Hippocratic oath.That’s—

“An ancient greek text outlining ethics for doctors.”Miranda shrugged.“Before I Froze a few years back, I was in medical school.Not top of my class, but not stupid like I am now.”

“I never called you stupid, Miranda.”

“Butcha thought it.It’s alright: I’d consider myself stupid too.So whatcha going to do?Slip him your phone number?”

“I don’t think I have the courage to do that.I was leaning towards dragging him to one of the private rooms and shoving my tongue down his throat.Maybe giving him a blowjob.The guy’s out of my league, so it’s not like he’s going to _date_ me, but.Miranda, I haven’t _wanted_ a guy in a long time.I’ve had clients I thought were kind of amusing, or not _un_ attractive, but I haven’t touched a man and thought _god, I want this man to take me._ Does that make any sense?”

Miranda nodded.Her eyes still seemed so vacant, but—Well.She was Thawed.Of course they did.People were never the same after they Froze.He’d had no idea. 

“It does.What’s he like?What’s so amazing about him that makes you want to climb him like Charlie climbed the beanstalk?”

“Well…I’ve just.I’ve always had a type.Big, slightly awkward guys.The ones that are obviously trying, trying _so hard,_ and yet always seem a few steps behind.I don’t know what it is about them.The way they react to praise, the subtle changes in micro-expression, the adorable nervousness as they get to know you—The night we met he didn’t have _any_ of that, but I’ve done a lot of research onto the man.He can’t act for shit, and he works as a healer for a living.High profile team stationed not far from here.”

“A Miracle?”

“Yes.You know them?”

“Yea.You talking about Domme, right?”

“Dominique, yes.I’ve got his bandanna in my waistband.”

“Mmn.He’s about what you described, yea.I know his roommate pretty well.We volunteer at the same clinic.One of those facilities for magical overdose.Mostly Burners.”

“Oh.I didn’t know you did that sort of volunteer work.”

“Well, they saved my life.Or at least myself.Mama always said to pay it forward.Anyhow, Robin talks about Domme an almost comical amount.I’d say he was in love with the man if I didn’t know ‘im better.But I know enough about your little wallflower to know that if you do drag him into a closet and make out with him you’re going to blow his little mind, and you’ll either never see him again or see him every week for the rest of your career, depending on what Robin says about it.If you slip him your phone number he’ll be to paralyzed with fear to text you.”

“So—Should I or shouldn’t I?”

“Do you want him?”

“Yes.God, yes.”

“Then you’ve got the info you need to make your decision.Now, we’ve both got to get back on the floor before Jaze comes and yells at us.I can play distraction, if you’d like.If they’re rich I wouldn’t mind the tips.M’ sure I can convince Dan to give him the VIP treatment, so ya can still get paid.”

“Go ahead. Though I really don’t _need_ the money.”

“Jaze disagrees.Plus, if you’re gonna be a sex worker, you sure as hell should be compensated for ya labor.Not budging on this one, ‘m afraid.”

“Okay.Okay, thank you, Miranda.What can I do to repay you?”

“Talk ta me more often, maybe.”Miranda patted Bryn on the head.“You’re a good girl, Maya.Just got to keep on keeping on.”

_You’re a good girl.Maya._

Bryn pretended that didn’t sting.It wasn’t her fault.

The wait was agonizing.He passed the time flirting, of course, as was his _job—_ clients always came less to see a bunch of half naked magical girls and more to talk to a woman at least feigning interest in them, and Bryn was vividly aware of that reality.But eventually a big man in black approached him and said there was a gentleman waiting in room 3.

Bryn ran a thousand figures in his head.How would he start the conversation back up?What could he say that was smooth and not just horny as well? _I’ve thought every day about your fingers in my pussy_ wasn’t an appropriate thing to say to a nervous, beautiful minor celebrity. _I haven’t had any back or uterus pain since you touched me_ was not nearly sexy enough. 

But when he actually _saw_ Dominique, eyes just slightly glowing in the dim light, having sat down in the chair made for people to sit down on to be straddled and _pleased,_ the only thing he could think to do was climb on and smash their lips together before either of them could ruin the moment with nasty things like _words._

“That’s not—”Dominique panted.“What I expected.”

“Sorry.”Bryn was _not_ sorry.“It’s just what I wanted.Now, shut up for a bit.”

“Yes sir.”Dominique agreed, and _that_ was a phrase that could _not_ be repeated, or things that were categorically not allowed to happen in the VIP rooms might end up happening anyways.The kiss was searing, Dominique’s _skin_ was searing, and Bryn’s lipstick had made a mess of his face. 

_He blushes golden.I hadn’t realized he blushed golden.Is his blood just gold in general?If I cut him, would he bleed the blood of an angel?_

That was not a kind thought.The image of running a knife down the side of Dominique’s throat and watching the skin knit itself back together—licking the trail of blood, metallic and _perfect._ If he put Ice on the wound, would it take longer to heal?Would he cry out in sexy, sexy pain?”

Dominique pulled back from the kiss, still breathless.Beautiful.“You asked for your diagnosis.Which, in my _professional opinion,_ is horny as hell.Are you hard for me under your jeans?Fuck, Bryn.Your saliva’s like an aphrodisiac.”

“It’s not my fault you have such sexy magic.Take it up with the Maker.”

“Brute force healing magic is sexy now?Why wasn’t I informed of this before?”

“Hell yes it is.”Bryn rolled his hips, and Dominique’s eyes fluttered closed, still glowing little little stars.“Has anyone ever told you that you grow about ten times more confident when you get hard?”

“Yes, actually.A few times.”

“Mmn.Did I tell you that night, that when I first met you I thought you were a virgin?I was ready to give you a memorable first time.It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had a nervous, young thing in my bed.Never memorable for me.But I knew from the moment you kissed me you knew more than that.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“From me?Definitely a compliment.Work doesn’t usually turn me on.I get countless clients who just want _weird_ things.Or for me to make a simulation of their perfect girl to rut like a sex doll.The ones that do insist on my body being involved aren’t much different.But when you put that perfect, warm little mouth on my cock, I about _lost my god damned mind._ It’s hard not to think about.You _haunt_ me, Dominique. _I’m so glad you came back._ ”

Dominique was shaking under him, cock straining at his zipper.He seemed about to say something, and Bryn was terrified it would be _you’re coming on a bit strong._

Dominique didn’t have the chance.The mood was throughly broken when they heard Jynn scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Dominique had, within his lifetime, heard a lot of people scream in pain.Gunshot wounds.Laceration.Burning.Missing limbs, ripped tendons, broken bones, acid, poison; a symphony of screams burned permanently into his mind that regularly woke him from sleep, echoing ominously in the dark, before he crawled into Robin’s bed to make extra sure he was not, in fact, currently bleeding to death without him.

The scream from outside the door was a scream of pain.

Bryn seemed to recognize it as well, as he had ran to the door before Dominique managed to even stand up.

“Jynn.That was Jynn.She was with—She was with a client.”

Dominique followed the fidgeting Bryn through the crowd, taking mental stake of his Fire after a long day at work.Which was, as he supposed was inevitable after the night he’d had, _more_ than what he’d started with.He could probably grow a leg, if he put his palms into it.He hoped no one had lost a leg.Especially as he was supposed to not grow back limbs without paperwork.

Jynn had not lost a limb, but she had a nasty knife wound on her stomach.Dominique had seen worse.Today.But Bryn was shaking, and Dominique was suddenly acutely aware that he never wanted to see that look on Bryn’s face ever.Again.

He didn’t give any words of comfort.He didn’t have anything comforting to _say._ He just said—

“Hello, my name is Dominique Blanc-Hernandez.I am a Sunstone class magical healer.Side effects of my magic include a short high, and often is painful to those who have recently drawn Ice.You have a wound that could be a danger to your life.Do you consent to magical healing?”

“What—Yes, yes, _please._ ”

Dominique peeled one glove off, flexing his fingers and leaning down next to the injured woman.“Will anyone stand as witness to this consent?”

“I will.”Bryn’s voice was almost a whisper.

Two fingers.Jynn _screamed,_ again, though it was a very different sort of scream.He was acutely aware that there were multiple cameras pointed at him.But that was for the PR team to handle: none of his business.He wasn’t breaking the law, and that’s what mattered in this sort of situation.It would not be a good look to just leave someone to _bleed._

Jynn’s screaming abruptly stopped.The wound was already gone, but he kept one finger there a moment longer to ease the final sting of Ice away: not everyone dealt well with Fire.Or maybe she was just burning a little cold.He stood, and Bryn took his place.He stood there awkwardly for what felt like a long time, fidgiting and trying to find the right words to use in this situation. _I’m sorry your friend got stabbed._

When Bryn stood up, apparently to give his hasty apologies, he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Can we—Can we exchange phone numbers?In case something like this happens again.”

“Oh—Uhm, sure.”Bryn held out his hand, Dominique unlocked his phone, and the modern social ritual was complete.

Now to never, ever text him, and torture himself with the fact that he _could._

Robin was knitting in his signature armchair when Dominique returned home, his phone next to him playing some soothing, classical music.The tips of his long brown hair were glowing a Firey orange.

“I got a call from my friend Miranda.We volunteer together at the Clinic.She said that she witnessed a magical healer of great ability bring a coworker off the brink of death with two fingers.Have you heard anything about that?”

“No.Maybe I should tell Dan to scout him.”

“Uh huh.You know, Miranda works at the same club that Spinner you were angsting about does.”

“Oh?It’s a small world, I guess.”

“Who managed to drag you back?”

“The whole team.”Dominique plopped down onto the couch.“They ganged up on me.”

“And did you see the boy?”

“Yes.”

“How did that go?”

“He was—he was _really_ into me.To unprecedented degrees.I got a bit lost in it.”

“You know, Miranda said as much.She was quite surprised you were actually forward enough to exchange numbers with him.You should text him.”

“I—What would I even say?”

“You could start with _are you okay._ I heard that works well for some people.”

“I’m not a person.I am a effigy of awkwardness, and I just healed a gnarly stomach wound in front of him.That’s not sexy.No one wants to know what their friend’s organs look like.No offense, Robin.You had beautiful organs.”

“Oh, shut up. You can’t just leave him in emotional limbo.I can tell you _exactly_ what to text, if you want. _Hey, it’s Dominique.Just wanted to check and see if you’re ok._ Got that?”

“Should I spell okay with an a, or just the two letters?”

“Holy shit, Domme.It doesn’t matter.”

“Why are you so invested in me talking to the guy?Just last week you were telling me to forsake all contact.”

“I was working with severely limited information.Now I have _connections,_ that I plan to use to make you stop moping.When was the last time you had a romantic relationship?Mara?”

“Tyler.”

“I said a _romantic_ relationship.Not someone you let fuck you because you were both bored and lonely.You don’t have to isolate yourself.There is a currently traumatized Polar who is _super into you,_ and you should _text him._ It’s not rocket science.”

“Okay, okay.Done.Sent.He’s not going to reply.”

His phone dinged a moment later.

_Shaken._

_You? You saw everything I did._

“Oh, god.What do I say now?”

“You haven’t even told me what he sent.”

“He said he was shaken, and asked how I was.”

“Just be honest, then.”

_Fine.Used to it from work._

_Mostly worried about u.if you ever need someone to talk to, im here_

The next message took longer to appear, and the panic spiral of _oh my god, I went to far, oh my god_ repeated like a broken record set on torturing him.

_that would be nice, actually.r u free tmmrow at three?we could grab some boba._

“He’s—He’s asking me to Boba, Robin.”

“Great.You love Boba.Go.”

Dominique took a breath, steeling himself in advance for the inevitable _actually, I have plans_ to come at 2:30.

_Sure.iTea?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader: u have beautiful organs


End file.
